


Dream of Children

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Adoption, Canon Trans Character, Canon homosexual character, Children, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Port Caynn, Provost's Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Okha dreams of having children.





	Dream of Children

Dream of Children

“A bad dream?” Nestor murmured into the shell of Okha’s ear as he felt his lover stir beside him in bed. 

“No.” Okha’s toes twisted teasingly around his. “The most wonderful one.” 

“Ah.” Nestor kissed Okha’s forehead. “What made it so wonderful, darling? Was I in it?” 

“You were in it.” Okha leaned into Nestor’s chest, drawing a smile from him. “You weren’t why it was wonderful though.” 

“Ouch, that hurts my ego.” Nestor’s palm cradled Okha’s cheek. “Why was your dream so wonderful then?” 

“We had children in it.” Okha’s whisper was filled with the one desire Nestor feared he would never be able to satisfy. 

“You really want to be a mother, don’t you?” Nestor’s eyebrows knit. 

“Yes.” Okha’s fingers beat a tattoo on Nestor’s chest. “As much as you want to be a father, Nestor. I’ve heard the love and longing for children in your voice when you speak of the bevy of them at Lord Gershom’s house.” 

“We could take in street urchins, and I could use them as my spies and messengers in the city,” suggested Nestor, thinking of Beka Cooper and the work she had done for Lord Gershom. “We could raise them as if they were our own flesh and blood.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Okha’s lips moved across Nestor’s in a dance of which he would never tire. “Like a dream come true in fact.” 

“When your puns become that bad, I know you need your beauty sleep.” Nestor tapped Okha’s nose affectionately. “I’ve two urchins—a brother and a sister—-in mind. They’ll be rough around the edges but not mean.” 

“I look forward to polishing them into proper gemstones.” Okha’s eyes shut with a contented sigh, and Nestor imagined how the lives of the brother and sister pickpockets would be changed by his and Okha’s generosity. 

The street boy and his younger sister were appallingly adept pickpockets for their ages, and Nestor had heard reports of their precocious stealing skills in his kennel. He doubted they were deft enough to escape nabbing by Dogs for much longer, however, and once they were hobbled, they would hang as thieves unless Nestor and Okha saved them now. They would, Nestor decided as he closed his own eyes and followed Okha into sleep, become the children he had resigned himself to never having because of who he loved.


End file.
